sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Police discography
The English rock band The Police has released five studio albums, two live albums, seven compilation albums, twelve video albums, four soundtrack albums, and 26 singles. The Police sold over 100 million records world wide. Albums Studio albums Live albums Compilation albums Box sets Video albums *''Around the World'' (1982) *''Synchronicity Concert'' (1984) *''Every Breath You Take: The Videos'' (1986) *''Outlandos to Synchronicities – A History of The Police Live!'' (1995) *''The Very Best of Sting & The Police'' (1997) *''Everyone Stares: The Police Inside Out'' (2006) *''Greatest Video Hits'' (2007) *''Reggatta de Blanc'' (2007) *''Better Than Therapy'' (2008) *''Certifiable: Live in Buenos Aires'' (2008) *''Can't Stand Losing You: Surviving The Police'' (2012) *''Rock'N'Roll Of Corse'' (2017) Music videos * "Roxanne" (1978) * "Can't Stand Losing You" (1978) * "Message in a Bottle" (1979) * "Walking on the Moon" (1979) * "The Bed's Too Big Without You" (1979) * "So Lonely" (1980) * "Don't Stand So Close to Me" (1980) * "De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da" (1980) * "Spirits in the Material World" (1981) * "One World (Not Three)" (1981) * "Demolition Man" (1981) * "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" (1981) * "Invisible Sun" (1982) * "Every Breath You Take" (1983) * "Wrapped Around Your Finger" (1983) * "Synchronicity II" (1983) * "King of Pain" (1983) * "Don't Stand So Close to Me '86" (1986) Extended plays Singles *Note that the Police's first 4 UK singles, issued in 1977 and 1978, all charted very low on the UK Singles Chart, or failed to chart at all. The North American release (and chart success) of "Roxanne" in early 1979 prompted re-issues of these 4 singles in 1979 and 1980. All 4 singles made the charts upon re-issue helped in no small part by a wealth of coloured vinyl discs. Can't Stand Losing You was released in no less than four different colours, yellow white blue and red, with a green vinyl release of Message In A Bottle. Even their first single Fall Out was released in different coloured sleeves, and in 1980 the Six Pack of singles were on blue vinyl. This expensive set even made the higher reaches of the UK singles chart. *Dates refer to month of UK issue, except "Bring on the Night" and "Secret Journey", which were not released in the U.K. but were issued in America.(Missing entry from the table below): Roxanne was reissued in the UK in 1986 but failed to chart. It was coupled with Synchronicity II on the b side. Apparently, most copies have the word Synchronicity misspelt on the label, and a correctly spelt one is rarer. Also, due to listing the singles by their U.K. release, the U.S. order of release is altered. For instance, "King of Pain" is listed as the fourth single from the "Synchronicity" album to be released, though in the U.S. it was released as the second U.S. single from that album in 1983 as the follow-up to "Every Breath You Take." See also * Sting discography Notes Category:Rock music group discographies Category:Discographies of British artists Discography